Anakin?
by Misha3
Summary: Ten years after Anakin saved Naboo, some different feelings are going around between him and Padme...
1. Anakin?

********** Padme's Room***********  
  
It is the Saturday you have been waiting for, for weeks. Anakin and Obi Wan are finally coming back. It has been ten long years since you've seen them both and you miss them terribly. You'll never forget how Anakin saved your planet from the disaster that the Trade Federation created. You spin around as you hear a knock on your door.  
  
"Come in." you say. Sabe, your handmaiden, and best friend, peers out from behind the door.  
  
"I was just coming in to see if you were ready." she explains. "I'm just as excited as you are."  
  
"I wonder what Anakin looks like now" you wonder out-loud. "I mean, ten years is a long time."  
  
"I know." answers Sabe, staring out the window. "Do you think he'll be handsome?" she asks. You both start giggling.  
  
"I don't know" you answer. "But we'll never find out if we don't get to the hangar."  
  
"Right" exclaims Sabe as she puts on her shoes. "I'm ready."  
  
"And so am I." you reply.  
  
********** At the hangar **********  
  
"Good evening Senator." greets Captain Panaka as he walks in, closely followed by Obi Wan and another man.  
  
"Its been such a long time." he says as he gives you a polite hug.  
  
"Ten years." you answer. "And you're grown a beard!" He laughs at your response. You look at the man behind him and almost fall over in shock.  
  
"Ani?" you exclaim. "My goodness you've grown!" He had become very handsome and VERY tall. "You're so.." you studder. Sabe gives you a hard elbow in the ribs. "Tall!" you add quickly. He smiles.  
  
"You've grown too." he says. "More beautiful I mean." You feel your face blush as you stare into his blue eyes. Sabe clears her throat loudly bringing you both back to your surroundings. You turn quickly and blush again.  
  
"Please show Master Kenobi and Anakin to their rooms" you direct to one of your handmaidens. She gives you an embarrassed smile and leads them out of the room.  
  
"Well...That went well" says Sabe as she pats you on the back. You bite your lip, lost for words. 


	2. She Is Beautiful

Okay...this took like 3 minutes to write, so its gonna be really corny...but anyways...I'm kinda jumping around from person to person....first its 2^nd person ("you" being Padme)...then its 3^rd person between Anakin and Obi Wan. nevermind ...you'll get it when you read it....  
  
********** Padme's Room**********  
  
You sit on your bed, thinking about that night. Sabe walks into the room ad you look up.  
  
"Oh don't give me that look Sabe" you say to her.  
  
"I'm not giving you any look." she replies.  
  
"Yes you are" you exclaim. "You're giving me that well-what-did-I-tell-you look that you give me every time you prove me wrong." She smiles.  
  
"Well I was right." she says. "He was handsome."  
  
"Very." you add. You both start to giggle again.  
  
"And Obi Wan grew a beard" says Sabe. "And he cut off his braid."  
  
"Well, he's not a Padawna learner anymore" you say. "So he really didn't have any reason to keep it on."  
  
"Yeah" she says, looking out of the window. "But I did like it." She looks at you and you both start to giggle again.  
  
"I'm going to bed." you say. "And I don't want to hear another word about Anakin today."  
  
"Okay." giggles Sabe. "I'll wait until the morning."  
  
**********Anakin's Room**********  
  
Anakin paces back and forth in front of the window. He is lost in thought.  
  
"How did she get so beautiful?" he thinks to himself. "She was only a girl when I left, and now she's a grown woman." He hears a knock on the door and looks up.  
  
"Come in" he answers. Obi Wan walks into his room, with a very amused smile on his face.  
  
"She has grown don't you think" Obi Wan says. Anakin nods and laughs. "By the way, good pick-up line Anakin." chuckled Obi Wan. "But next time wait until you're alone to use it."  
  
"Oh don't even go there" laughs Anakin. Even though both were forbidden to have relationships, it still didn't take the fun away from tormenting each other.  
  
"But she has become quite beautiful" adds Obi Wan. "You two would be good for each other." Anakin looks up. "Not that it could or would ever work" Obi Wan adds.  
  
"Yeah" sighs Anakin. He looks up at Obi Wna and they both start laughing again.  
  
"Go to sleep now" says Obi Wan with a smile and he leaves the room. Anakin falls down onto his bed, still thinking about Padme. 


	3. You've Changed

It is four o'clock in the morning. Way too early to be up. But it's not your fault. You can't sleep. Something woke you up, you just can't remember it.  
  
"Oh well" you think to yourself. "There's really no way I could find out, so why should I worry?"  
  
"Padme?" you hear a whisper on your left side. You quickly turn around and come face to face with Sabe. She jumps backwards in surprise.  
  
"Sabe!" you cry out. "Don't scare me like that!" Sabe laughs.  
  
"I'm sorry." she apologizes. "I couldn't sleep either." You fall back down into your pillow. "Still thinking about Anakin I see." she teases.  
  
"How do you do that?" you ask her.  
  
"Do what?" she asks.  
  
"You always know what I'm thinking, even before I say it." you say. Sabe laughs.  
  
"I've known you for a long time Padme." she giggles. "I catch onto things." You fall back down into your pillow. "I know." she comforts. "The vows of a Jedi can be such a nuisance sometimes." You both look at each other and start to giggle again.  
  
"He still has the same eyes" you say. "Big and blue..."  
  
"And beautiful..." finishes Sabe. "Believe me, I know." She throws a pillow on top of you. "If you're awake, you might as well start getting ready." she continues. "Anakin and Obi Wan said they were coming at six." She gives you a menacing grin that you know so well.  
  
"Don't even think it Sabe" you warn her. You both laugh and she continues down the hall.  
  
********** Anakin's Room **********  
  
Anakin sits up in bed staring at the blank wall in front of him. He had a rough night. Obi Wan comes into his room.  
  
"Well that gets rid of a job for me." he says. "You're already awake." Anakin groans and gets out of his bed. Mumbling something about it being way too early for anything, he pulls a tunic on over his chest and falls back onto his bed. Obi Wan pulls the rest of the covers off of him and gives him a kick. "For a man who hates waking up as much as you do, you're not making this any easier for me Anakin." he says as he shakes him again.  
  
"Okay, okay" Anakin grumbles as he falls off of his bed onto the floor. Lifting himself up he sits on his bed and rubs his eyes.  
  
"Rough night huh?" says Obi Wan. "You look a mess." He leaves the room and Anakin puts on the rest of his attire. Staring into space, his mind is totally dull.  
  
********** In the ship **********  
  
Its been so long since you've seen Anakin. He has changed so much since the last time you saw him. No longer is he the small sandy-haired boy that you new years ago, but is now a tall and handsome Jedi-to-be. He seems to talk to you a lot more than before, but you don't mind; you enjoy his company. Although many things have changed about him, he still has the same boyish outlook on the world, not at all how a Jedi should be, but this doesn't bother you either.  
  
"You're not little Ani anymore" you say to him as you fly towards Coruscant with Obi Wan, Captain Panaka, and your handmaidens.  
  
"No, you're right" he answers in his low voice. "And you're no longer the Padme Naberrie I new so well"  
  
"I'm not?" you ask curiously.  
  
"No, you're not" he says putting his hand on yours. You blush and he smiles at you. 


	4. What's it like being a Senator?

********** Padme's Room **********  
  
There was something about the way he looked at you that afternoon that really makes you wonder. Not that you really need anything more on your plate right now. Balancing negotiations with the Galactic Senate can be extremely tiresome, not to mention the upcoming social this weekend that you have to attend. You hear a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Sabe says as she looks at the circles under your eyes.  
  
"Thanks" you say and you rest your head on your hands. Sabe comes rushing back in the room, looking slightly embarrassed. "Who is it?" you ask.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker is here to see you Padme" she whispers to you.  
  
"Oh!" you exclaim and you sit up, trying to look as presentable as possible. Anakin walks in and stands by your table.  
  
"You look like you've had a rough time lately" he says, noticing the raccoon rings under your eyes. "Is being a Senator as stressful as being the Queen?" he asks.  
  
"Even more so" you say, resting your head on your arms again. "When I was Queen, I had a lot of help from everybody. The Gungans, the rest of the Naboo, even the Jedi all seemed to help me out." you sigh. "Now I'm by myself. What's it like being a Jedi?" you ask him.  
  
"Difficult" he says. "You wake up early and go to bed late. Sometimes I think training is worse than being a master."  
  
"Obi Wan doesn't seem to have a problem" you laugh.  
  
"My point exactly" he says with a chuckle.  
  
"Do you still think you will be a powerful Jedi someday" you ask him.  
  
"I hope" he replies. "But right now there are parts of my vows I wish I hadn't made." You turn around and look him in the eyes. "Giving yourself to the Jedi, means giving your entire life away. Your friends, your family, all of it is lost." He looks downwards. "All is given to the force."  
  
"What happens if your vows are broken?" you ask him.  
  
"The council would have my head, along with Obi Wan's" he answers with a laugh. "Best to keep your vows"  
  
"I guess so" you answer.  
  
"I think I better go" he says.  
  
"It was nice talking to you again Anakin" you say to him as he leaves the room. You turn back around and rest your head on your hands as you hear the door click behind you. 


	5. Be Mindful of Your Thoughts

okay, first of all I want to say that these stories have nothing to do with the actual movie. I am just trying to fit all the stuff I've seen in the trailers into a story. Please don't get mad at me if some of the stuff I say actually is in the movie, cuz its all coming from my head, and I have been known to be right. So if you want a total surprise when you see the movie, please don't read any further.  
  
********** Anakin's Room **********  
  
Anakin stands on the balcony of his room, thinking about how much he missed his life away from the Jedi, and Padme. Obi Wan walks in, just finished meditating. Anakin turns around.  
  
"Good evening Master" he greets him.  
  
"Good evening to you as well young Skywalker."  
  
"I saw your reaction to Ms. Naberrie today" Anakin looks up.  
  
"You did?" he asks Obi Wan.  
  
"Of course I did" he answers. "Don't be foolish. I'm human too you know"  
  
"Sorry" apologizes Anakin. "Just being around her again is, intoxicating. It's different from before."  
  
"Very human" mutters Obi Wan.  
  
"She's constantly in my thoughts Master" says Anakin.  
  
"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin." warns Obi Wan. "They betray you. You have made a commitment to the Jedi border, a commitment not easily broken."  
  
"I've heard this lesson before" mumbles Anakin.  
  
"I just want you to mind your thoughts at this moment." continues Obi Wan. "Don't do anything foolish."  
  
"Like what?" says Anakin.  
  
"Oh, you know." mutters Obi Wan. "The stuff you young people do now-a-days" Anakin laughs.  
  
"I know what you mean. No need to go any further." he laughs and Obi Wan leaves his room. Pulling on his cloak, Anakin heads straight for Padme's room.  
  
********** Padme's Room **********  
  
Sabe sits by the window, counting the minutes before either of you say anything.  
  
"In about three minutes Anakin will stop by your room." she says.  
  
"Stop it Sabe" you giggle at her. "You really scare me when you do that."  
  
"Oh, its not a talent. I just saw him leave his room, and there's nothing going on. Plus he's got a total crush on you."  
  
"Oh stop it" you giggle, turning red.  
  
"And I think you have a crush on him too." she says. Right on cue, you hear a knock on your door. Sabe flashes you one of her well-what-did-I-tell-you looks as she goes to answer the door.  
  
"Hello Anakin" Sabe says in her usual friendly tone.  
  
"Hello" he answers.  
  
"Are you here to see Padme?" she asks.  
  
"Yes" you hear him answer. "Is she here right now?"  
  
"One moment" she says. "I'll go get her." You hear Sabe rush down the hallway and come into the room.  
  
"I know you've been listening." she says. "He wants to see you." she says. She flashes you a grin as you get up from your seat. You walk quickly down the hall and open the door.  
  
"Hello" you say.  
  
"Hello" he answers giving you a very charming smile. You can feel yourself blush. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure" you exclaim, stepping aside. He removes his cloak and hangs it on a hook.  
  
"Why did you wear a cloak?" you ask him. "You were just going up two floors."  
  
"I'm not sure." he says looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm just used to it I guess." You both walk into the sitting room and sit down. "I've been thinking a lot." he says. "I want to go back to Tattooine. I want to see my mother again. I promised I'd free her. Remember?" he asks. You nod.  
  
"You were only a boy then." you say.  
  
"Nine" he adds. "Do remember what I asked you when I first saw you on Tattooine?" he asks. "You asked if I was an angel" you say feeling yourself blush. He moves closer. He looks at you with his big blue eyes. "Please don't look at me like that" you tell him.  
  
"Why not?" he asks, looking slightly amused.  
  
"It makes me feel uncomfortable" you say and turn around and walk towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry my lady" you hear him say, a tone of amusement very obvious in his low voice. "I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy." Suddenly Sabe bursts into the room looking panicked. She blushes as she sees you two.  
  
"Master Kenobi informs me that you two must retreat back to the ship immediately" she says, trying to sound professional again. 


	6. Back to Naboo

"What's happened?" you ask Sabe.  
  
"I'm not sure, but he said it was urgent." she says. Her face looked panicked. You follow Anakin towards the ship and load in through the back entrance. You are closely followed by Sabe, along with your other handmaidens. Obi Wan is waiting for you inside the ship.  
  
"We must leave Coruscant." he tells you. "Immediately" You both look puzzled but take a seat. Captain Panaka stands by the doorway, ready to strike.  
  
"Is somebody trying to kill me again?" you ask Obi Wan.  
  
"I'm afraid so." he answers. "We're going on a retreat to Naboo"  
  
"Naboo?" you ask curiously. "I thought I was safer on Coruscant"  
  
"You were" he answers. "But not anymore. If we go to Naboo unnoticed that will be the safest place for you." he looks downwards "There are rumors of Sith on Corusant."  
  
"Sith?" you ask him. "But the Sith have been extinct for over a millennium."  
  
"I know" he says. "But Master Yoda has felt a shift in the force. He says they have been reawakened." Your eyes get wider.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for!" you cry. The ship starts its engines and you go zooming off into hyperspace.  
  
********** Padme's Room (on ship) **********  
  
Sabe sits by the window, next to your other handmaidens. She sighs and looks out into hyperspace.  
  
"Why again did you say that?" she asks you, giving you a look.  
  
"Say what?" you ask her.  
  
"Why did you tell him not to look at you like that." she asks.  
  
"I'm not sure" you answer. "I guess I just can't get over the fact that he's not little Ani anymore. He's taller than me now. Much taller."  
  
"What does height have anything to do with this." Sabe says, giving you a stern look.  
  
"It has to do with the fact that he's my friend, and I only think he's gotten more handsome." you say. "He's a friend and nothing more than that." you bite your lip in guilt.  
  
"Oh, what, and a "friend" is just an extremely attractive male acquaintance!" she cries. "I'm not stupid Padme" she says to you, smiling this time. "I can see through you better than anyone else I know." She turns and goes back to the window. The other handmaidens are giggling silently. You sigh.  
  
"There's really no way of hiding things from you is there?" you ask Sabe.  
  
"Nope" she says and flashes you a grin. 


	7. Walking in the Gardens

********** The Temple at Naboo **********  
  
It's great to be back home. Naboo is such a beautiful place, but you can't stop worrying about the safety of yourself and the Jedi. Strange things have been happening. You need some time to relax, but Obi Wan won't let you out of the Jedi's sight.  
  
"Its so annoying" you complain to Dormé, your handmaiden and bodyguard. "Why can't you just follow me around?"  
  
"Because I don't have the skills of a Jedi" Dormé says in a calm voice, looking up from her stitching.  
  
"Yes, but Obi Wan said that I was safer on Naboo!" you protest. "If I don't get outside and breath a little, I'll be in more danger than if I stay cooped up in here! I'm already starting to go crazy!" Dormé shrugs and goes back to her stitching. "Oh you're no fun!" you laugh. "Where's Sabé when you need a good argument?" You hear a knock on the door. Rabé, another of your handmaidens, gets up to answer it, but you stop her.  
  
"I'll get it" you say. Your prediction was correct. You open the door to find Anakin standing there.  
  
"You look tired" he says. "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Sure." you say, very relieved. Finally you have a chance to get outside. You walk for hours, not caring about the time, until you notice it has gotten very dark, and the lights have come out.  
  
"I think we should both be getting back inside" he says and puts his cloak around your shoulders. You nod and stare into his blue eyes. They are exactly the same as you remembered them; full of life. You both walk back into the temple. He says goodnight and kisses you on the cheek. Your mind boggled at what had just happened, you go back up the steps towards your own room. 


	8. Retreat

********** The Dining Hall at the Starship**********  
  
You and Sabe sit on opposite sided of the table.  
  
"Why am I here again?" asks Sabe.  
  
"I want company" you say.  
  
"And they've just arrived" she says to you. "Or shall I say he's just arrived" Anakin arrives in the dining hall and comes over to you table as Sabe slips out of the door.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he asks.  
  
"Not at all" you reply with a smile. He sits down opposite you.  
  
"Obi Wan is driving me totally crazy" he says sleepily. "Being a Jedi wasn't as fun as it looked, even if I am "the Chosen One" that Qui-Gon thought I was."  
  
"It must be difficult having sworn your love to the Jedi" you say to him. "Not being able to do the things you like"  
  
"Or be with the people that I love." he finishes.  
  
"Are you allowed to love?" you ask him. "I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." He smiles weakly.  
  
"I want you to come with me on a retreat." he says. "To a lake." You smile.  
  
"When?" you ask.  
  
"Tomorrow" he says quickly.  
  
"Okay" you agree. He smiles at you.  
  
"I think I have to go back to my room." he says and he gets up. "I will see you tomorrow then?" You nod.  
  
"I should be returning too" you say and head down the corridor. As you get to your apartment, you find it unlocked. Wondering why it could be you walk in.  
  
"Sabe?" you ask.  
  
"What is it?" she says walking in from her room.  
  
"Oh good" you say relieved. "I wasn't sure why the door was unlocked."  
  
"Did I forget to lock it?" she says curiously. "Sorry about that" she apologizes.  
  
"That's okay" you say to her. You stare out the window. For a moment neither of you say anything. "Anakin asked me to go on a 'retreat' with him" you tell her, breaking the silence. She looks at you, shocked.  
  
"He did what?" she asks you, shocked.  
  
"Yeah" you say. "Tomorrow"  
  
"Whoa" she says. "He's really fallen for you."  
  
"What do you mean, 'Fallen for me'?" you ask her. She sighs.  
  
"Padme" she tells you shaking her head. "You're never going to get anywhere in life if you don't recognize signs!"  
  
"What signs?" you ask her. Sabe looks as though she's going to go crazy with frustration.  
  
"Okay" she says, trying to calm her voice. "Anakin loves you. You love Anakin. GET IT!"  
  
"I do not love Anakin!" you protest.  
  
"Oh give me a break!" Sabe says. You can defiantly hear the other handmaidens giggling loudly. "I was there. I saw how he looked at you. I saw how you looked at him. I'm not stupid Padme." she says. "Now I'm going to pick you out something to wear to your 'retreat' with Anakin, because you're going, no matter what you say to me." 


End file.
